One Night
by Wicked R
Summary: having already said fair well to Jack, Elizabeth comes back onto the Pearl the next night for a proper good bye.


Title: One Night

Author: WickedRum

Disclaimer: I have no right to use these characters, Disney has.

Summary/Set: having already said fair well to Jack, Elizabeth comes back onto the Pearl the next night for a proper good bye.

Genre: a bit of Missing Scene, Romance, Alternate Ending, shortfic, Drama. Make it anything you wish. Pirates of the Caribbean is basically is that, a great expandable universe.

Rating: Maybe NC for the little sex scene.

Pairing: Sparrabeth alright (if you know me). Now, I realize that many people do Sparrabeth oneshots, but I just needed to fantasize about it myself cause that's what a true Sparrabeth fan'd do!

Note that English is still not my first language, so be kind.

Jack was entirely spell-bound when Elizabeth entered his room. They were in Tortuga, of course anybody could've come on board if they got past Ragetti and Pintel, who were supposed to be keeping watch tonight, but he didn't expect her to come back. Furthermore, he didn't expect her to charge up to him without an explanation. He stepped back to the wall in surprisal, wanting to confront her. Who knew what this fille was up to at times. She was worth the avoiding at any case, especially if she was coming at that rate. She could've found out about some other lie or wrongdoing of his from the past and now was on the revenge. He wanted to argue with her, talk himself out of whatever was upon him now, but his lips were sealed by an unexpected kiss. He had never asked for this, in fact he explicitly said he didn't want kissed by her, again, her kisses were kind of dangerous. At first, he wanted to push her away, but realized he would have a better chance of stopping whatever she was up to if he had a good grip on her. So he put his arms around her with no intention of letting go. Feeling her lips enthusiastically attacking his mouth he brushed his initial reaction away and he found himself returning the kiss passionately. Time has lost significance in the ardor of their lips looking for each other. It was as eager as their first kiss, as fervent as if he would've never had the chance to kiss anyone for a long time. It was a deep yearning materializing itself, a legitimate one he'd always felt around her, even forgetting for a moment what happened last time when he gave into this feeling. As Jack pulled Elizabeth closer, his palms were making their way up from her hip to her shoulders and finally found their grip on her upper arms.

When the first rush of emotion passed and their lips parted, Elizabeth wanted to rush away without looking into his eyes again. This is what she came for. She always eventually got what she wanted. She attempted to kiss Jack when they were saying good bye, he said no and that burning for it was still tearing away at her when she put her head down on the pillow in the inn just out of town. Will was far, she didn't even dare to think about him, it would've made her broken, but the Pearl was there and there could be nothing in her way to obtain her prize. Now it was time to just turn and run out as she first intended to do. Her movement was cut short and she realized that her arms were momentarily taken prisoner by the dainty and strong fingers of the pirate. She was also forced to hear the question she by all means wanted to avoid. No strings, no confessions, no pain.

"What was that about?" Jack let go of one arm and raised her chin subtly so their eyes could meet. He didn't dare to hope she was back for him, he didn't want to think about the possibility she could be his, it was too unreal. He was used to her rejecting him. Modus operandi it might have been by now, but ridden of emotions it certainly was not.

"I've already told you. It wouldn't work out between us. Passion, the heat, that's all it is, love affair between two worlds."

"Where's the proof we are so different?"

"Jack…I implore you…let it lie," Elizabeth looked away, not sure what else she could say. Suddenly it occurred to her that it would be easier to sneak away if Jack was asleep. But how could she get him to sleep. Especially without having to answer too many questions. She wasn't exactly sure how much rum she'd need for that, probably a lot, "well…" she started, letting Jack believe she was thinking about the answer, but turning to pick up the bottle from the table and taking a sip from it, "I don't think there is a way you would understand what a proper gentleman means, do you?"

Jack just smiled at the insult. Did he even want to be a so called proper gentleman? And that was exactly what Lizzie liked about him, the unpredictability, the adventure, she would just have to give in to her wild side. "So you are not leaving now? Tell me, what is the deal here. And don't waste me rum."

Elizabeth gave back the bottle happily and watched him take a long swig. "All I know is that I don't belong on the Pearl. As to where I belong I will have to find out everything there is to it later myself."

"The eunuch wouldn't mind..."

"You know fine well Will would draw unwanted conclusions if I stayed…he would think I would have some very specific plans with you," she started caressing Jack's hair from behind his ears. It was the natural continuation of the urge that made her turn back for a kiss in the first place. It was why she couldn't stay on the long term. She would be unfaithful to Will, she could not help it.

"Plans," Jack took on the meaning and tried to use her state of mind to his advantage, "what plans?" He pulled her down to sit on the bed.

"Maybe we should take this conversation up tomorrow if you'll stay in Tortuga. I'm waiting for a ship to go back Port Royal," said Elizabeth, hoping he would take pity on her cause she surely couldn't get up from there, not now that he was holding her so close.

"Is Port Royal such a pressing matter? What does a pirate king do in Port Royal?" He taunted. "Run? Run from me?"

"That is what freedom means Jack, going where you want to." Of course I'm running from you, she admitted to herself, she knew that very well. Telling him that meant suicide though, Jack would use that to his advantage.

"No, Elizabeth," he said very seriously, calling her on her proper name for once, "freedom means doing what you're heart desires, no matter the consequences."

Elizabeth just smiled up to him in response and nodded. "One night..." She whispered and ran her hands over Jack's shirt, into its opening and playfully undid the strings on it.

Jack, however, was much quicker. He took the lead over now, undid the back of her dress as easily as if it were his own clothes, tenderly pushed Elizabeth onto her back, and pulled the dress down under her. He then settled between her legs and looked up at her, staring at the shapely form with unconcealed desire.

"I'm naked?" Elizabeth asked mockingly, "it's good one of us is," she added, nodding innocently towards Jack's still mostly clad body.

Jack quickly stripped down to bare skin. Elizabeth drank in the sight of him hungrily. Jack broke the spell, slowly climbing up Elizabeth, skin against skin, until he was nose to nose with her.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply as Jack slowly pushed her hair away from her eyes, running his fingers through it. When Jack touched her lips lightly with his own, she responded eagerly, letting her hands roam freely over the pirate captain's body.

Jack reached a hand down, rubbing Elizabeth's privates softly. She moaned, lifting her hips and exposing her throat as Jack bit the delicate skin.

He pulled away scared of what he's done, but Elizabeth dragged him back down by the hair, pushing a hot, wet tongue into the welcoming softness of his rum tasting mouth. Hips enthused of their own accord. Elizabeth closed her eyes as Jack gently slid into her, forcing herself to relax as she had been stretched. She wrapped her legs around Jack's back, drawing him closer for a passionate kiss and wrapping her arms around him.

Jack pushed forward as Elizabeth's hips lifted, her body responding to every thrust as Jack moved faster and deeper. Elizabeth moved with him, leaned into him, urging him on.

Their first occasion, Jack didn't have time to complicate things. Passion took over and he didn't even bother with lengthening the experience.

His penis stopped shaking and they lay there exhausted, and not just from the strain of the last few days. Jack could still see the outline of Elizabeth's body under the covers with some moonlight still coming through from the window even after the candle burnt down. He imagined tracing those hips with his fingers again, slowly, as a relaxing massage. The thought was calming and the day had been long and tiring and before he knew it, he fell deeply asleep.

Elizabeth lay awake for a while, making sure Jack was really asleep. With him being a pirate and always on guard it wasn't that easy to tell, but she had practice before on the island they were marooned on. His muscles seemed relaxed though. She got up slowly, carefully. She had to make it as easy as possible for Jack. They were both going to encounter many challenges yet, she was sure, that was the pirate life and maybe, well, more than maybe, they would meet again. She took a last glance back. Will was counting on her. She couldn't do this to her husband, always so loyal to her. She had to wait for him. There was no question about what she had to do. Her desire for Jack was replaced with a perfect sense peace. Tia Dalma talked about destiny and she believed her. Destiny will chose for her and she'll embrace it with all her heart.

The End.


End file.
